Music Meme Attempt: Cold
by webtail
Summary: Music Meme for Writers... 1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. 2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. 3. For each song, write something. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. 4. Do 10 songs I choose the theme "Cold." Yaoi. Multiple Pairings


**A/N This is the slightly edited version of my attempt to do the music meme. Oh gosh. This is hilariously embarassing.**

MusicMeme for Writers...

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**I choose the theme Cold, and the fandom of Hetalia**

**1. Carmen by Lana Del Ray**

The liqor burned a cold path down the back of his throat. It showed how drunk he was that he couldn't even feel the burn of the whisky anymore.. Hah. Imagine if anyone saw him like this. They wouldn't even be able to associate this man with the tear streaked face and shirtless scar covered body, laying in his room getting drunk, with the peppy, overexcited, arrogant face he showed the world. Fritz would. Fritz always would have. Back in the days when he was able to be himself. Academic, happy. Before technology advanced and his knowledge quickly got out dated. Before Fritz left him. Before everyone left him. Back when Fritz was alive. He took another swig of his drink. He couldn't even remember what he was drinking anymore. The last thing he said before he fell back, out cold was, "I miss you. You knew me. We were happy."

**2. Love Me by Lena **

He was so bored. When was that bastard Spain coming over? He said he would soon. Damn. Feliciano had turned up the air conditioning again. Why had he even let that annoying brother of his install that balsted machine, they had survived thousands of Roman summers before, now it felt like Russia's house. Goddamn it. Where is that bastard? There might be something to do outside. Maybe he could even go on vaction, or look over that bucket list the potato bastard had made them all make at the last meeting for "bonding purposes". Nah. To much effort.

**3. Gregorian Chant (Why the hell? I didn't know I had this on my iPod.)**

His people's voices rose and fell together, combined in a chant, more powerful than many nations combined. All around him was the feel of whipping, biting, lashing winds. Winds from the deserts of the south, the breezes that swept the steppes. The deadly gales, created in the hearts of glaciers and snow. As he leaned his head towards the mass of wind he could feel them biting at his cheeks. Ah, how that roman bastard would pay when he released this.

**4. Lawless Avenues by Jackson Brown**

The Grecen man walked quickly down the back alleys of his beautiful city, admiring the graffiti and architecture. It all meshed into a collage of what made his people. A combination of structure, respect and rebelliousness, wildness. That bastard Sadiq had found out the hard way that he wasn't so passionate about everything. Sadiq. The name of his love made his heart grow chilled. It was as though the cool night breeze that swept these avenues was reaching through his skin and nipping at his very soul. No one knew what had happened to his lover Yes it was a war-time, but sadiq would have never just vanished. None of his informers had heard any word of him. Even the more illegal ones had not heard a peep. Another gust of wind whistled chillingly through the air. He hunched himself against the wind. He heard footsteps behind him. He quickly spun around, at the same time drawing a knife from the folds of his cloak. "Heracles." Green eyes met Gold. "Sadiq?"

**5. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha**

The club was being rocked to the sound of the base, deep booming thuds echoing through the burnt out warehouse. It had once been a beautiful club, the talk of paris. Before the war. Now it was little more then a drop-off point. God he was disgusted with himself. He couldn't even hold off germany! Merde! He can't even get over Canada! It was only right that he left. Only right, after what he couldn't do. Centuries after her, and he still couldn't bring himself to say "I love you." He was really gone this time. He'd take it right now and scream it to the heavens, if it would bring him back, but instead, all he did was stray out onto the dance floor and start losing himself in the rhythm, the bass pounding out the rhythm of Matthew's last words to him. "I can't wait for you anymore."

**6. Birds and boats by Gregory and the Hawk**

There was a lullaby Arthur used to sing to him, back when he was still a colony. It was beautiful. If only he could remember the lyrics. They were always a balm on any aches and hurts he may have. He bet his life that if Arthur were to sing that to him now, all the pain would go away. The Japanese would go away. They would leave the ships and the planes and his people alone. They would stop bombing pearl harbor. He would wake up and Arthur would be there and this whole war would be a nightmare. But no, Arthur was in England, being bombed himself. He wouldn't save him this time

**7. Who'd have known by Lilly Allen**

He was confused. What were they? Lovers? Friends? It was never really clear. All they could ever figure out was that when they were with the other, they were never cold. And that's all that matters. It is to painful otherwise. To cold. A cold that burns and bites and smarts. One that never numbs. It really hurts. But when they feel that, they will go to each other. He would hug the smaller, auburn haired man close and wipe away his tears. Forever and always. That's all they ever needed to know, was that when they were cold, the other was warm. When they bother were cold, they both somehow found a spark in each other. Yes, That is all that matters, and will ever matter.

**8. Don't tell me by Avril Lavigne**

A kiss on the cheek and a whispered farewell. She managed to get inside before squealing. Yeah right. That only happened in faerie tales. Bastard. All guys ever saw when they looked at her was her boobs, and all they decent ones were frightened off by her siblings. She really, isn't like that. Not at all. She isn't like that, and never will be. Tears traced their way down her cheeks. They wet he silvery blonde hair. Oh well. Maybe someday there will be a knight in fur robes for her. But for now, she should go turn on her heat before her tears make icy patches on the floor, last time that happened she had slipped and sprained her ankle.

**9. Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

This, this felt like flying. Before it has always been shielded. He had been scared to give his trust to someone 't everyone? But now, held in his strong arms, a warm protector from the Russian chill. All he could do was chuckle at the joke the larger man had whispered in his ear. Yes, at times he was scary, yea he wasn't perfect, but neither was he. Besides, this is much better than just singing along to love songs, he was actually loved here. He loved here. The others may call his lover cold, but he is as warm as the summer sun. Warm as the gold of his favored sunflowers. He was lifted off his feet and twirled around in a spontaneous show of love. They both fell into the snow laughing. Yes. He was soaring.

**10. Born to die by Lana Del Ray**

It was finally the end now. He always knew there would be one. Always. It had happened to Mother Egypt and Mother Greece. He never thought, though that it would feel like this. It was always going to be fast a blaze of glory, not this dull ache in his bones. Chilling him from the inside out. He had to find him, to say goodbye. He was never as good at navigating these forests as he was. It was especially stupid of him to go out in the rain, but he had to say goodbye "GERMANIA!" His deep booming voice rang out through his woods. He was on foreign ground here. This was not his country. His empire. Crumbling to pieces. "Rome, vhat is vrong?" His lover's heavily accented accent made him chuckle. " I needed to say goodbye. I love you.' Germnaia stepped closer, taking him in his strong powerful arms, wrapping his weakening body in his warm body. "Take care of them." Was the last thing he managed to say. "Always. I love you. Goodbye"

**Ahkay, So, I now dare you to do this yourself and send me the results, and cheating! I wrote one for a bloody Gregorian chant, you can't get much harder than that!**


End file.
